


I belong to no one

by aronoiiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: Some point during the fourth age powes shift. The world changes. And the Void breaks. Morgoth has returned and taken over the thrown of his brother Manwë. Still fighting the remainjng cells of defiant elves, maia, and valar Morgoth gives his most loyal peolle gifts.Angmar has only one elf he wants to see suffer in his hands. The House of the Golden Flower will have their Lord kneeling and begging before him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I belong to no one

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no plans continuing this but who knows. Thank you Outofangband for helping and encouraging my darker plots. Its terrifying posting things that are dark for me but you help so much with positive feedback and support.

The rattle of his chains echoed off the marbled stone walls lending an ominous tone to the stifling air. Adept at not letting his fears control him Glorfindel swallowed the growing knot in his stomach and focused on not tripping over his bound feet. Looking to their shackles he traced the chain with his eyes as it rose and wrapped around his waist to join with his hands shackled behind his back. A thin piece of chain rose from his waist to attach to the collar about his neck. Fury burned with the fuel of his pride tempered only by the horrifying presence before him. Angmar yanked the chain attached to his collar and he hissed in anger.

“I will enjoy stealing away that pride golden one.” Angmar’s voice hissed.

Glorfindel cringed as his ears felt as though they had been pierced by several needles. Glaring at his captor he chose to remain silent. The broken cheek bone from his last outburst still throbbed painfully. Looking past the foul creature he felt color drain from his face. Before them stood a pair of elaborately carved doors. He had only entered these doors twice. Neither time he felt the overwhelming cold of fear taking hold of his body. He could “feel” the presence beyond as one could simply know the storms were rolling in. Angmar’s laughter at his sudden drop in defiance grated against his very being. Yet he still feared what was beyond that door more.

Opening as a bird opens it’s wings he was yanked forward. Pulling from the depths of his Fea, Glorfindel fought to steady himself. Only a fool would allow themselves to ignore the fear of being brought before the embodiment of evil. Swallowing as best he could given the collar and lack of water this past months he squared his shoulders. He would not show what settled in the pit of his being. A long elaborate decorated hallway, as was befitting Manwe’s throne room, led them down to the stonework winged chair of the King of the Valor. Though he sat upon his throne no more.

Angmar’s kick to his knees came as a surprise and he gasped as he fell to them. Already bruised and fractured he bit back a snarl of anger. Now would be a very bad time to lose his temper. Pulling his head up he allowed power to seep into his eyes as he set them upon the Dark Lord. Morgoth sat before them playing with a lock of red hair looking as though he was contemplating some important matter. Angmar strode forth having tied the chain of his collar to a pillar and attached another on the other side. Moving just so Glorfindel realized his feet were shackled to the floor. And his hands pulled painfully as another chain pulled them further back and to his feet. He was completely immobile before two for the most vile creatures their existence had known.

“Your Grace.” Angmar’s voice ground out as he bowed before Morgoth. “My Lord Sauron has informed me that I may ask one of the Eldar from your collection.”  
Morgoth’s eyes turned slowly, their burning force causing the bound elf’s Fea to recoil despite itself. Glorfindel’s eyes glowed as he called forth his waning power. This brought a half smirk to the Dark Lord’s face. “It is rare one of the Eldar have such powers, Little Flower.”

Glorfindel glared at the being who had robbed him of everything. Twice. “Your underestimation of us will be your downfall once more Demon.”

Angmar’s laugh was drowned in the pain that blossomed in his back. Something had struck him with force and fire. Tears sprung to his eyes though all he allowed to escape was a hiss of surprise. The stench of ash and flame brought a familiar anger to his shock. A balrog stood just to the side it’s whip still hissing it’s pleasure at the taste of elven flesh.

Morgoth stood from his stolen throne. Stepping down he towered even over the Witch King. “It is a high price you ask of me Angmar. Though your service allows for such a request.” The room’s temperature dropped to something colder than even the Helcaraxe. “I will see if he is something I will miss.” Reaching forward claw like fingers traced the broken cheek bone down to his shoulder. A thin line of blood welled up along the path yet it froze his skin so he felt nothing of the cut. “He would prove to be amusing to break.” Morgoth’s words were strangely soft as though speaking to a frightened animal.  
Glorfindel pulled his face away from the Demon Lord as best he could with his restraints. “You will never own what is not freely given wretch.” His eyes blazed with a blue white light and he pulled at his restraints. “I will give nothing to you. Nor will I bend to that filth that follows your wicked commands.” 

He knew his words were poorly chosen before they left his mind to flow from his lips. Another fiery bite of the balrog’s whip paled to the power that attacked his body. A scream left his lips as his body seemed to freeze from the inside out. Black smoke filled his vision. Clogged his nose. Blocked his mouth. Suffocated his lungs.Memories were torn from his mind leaving behind a horrid sense of violation. He was falling again. A Balrog at his back. The ash and flames suffocating him before they reached the ground. 

The voice that throbbed behind his eyes was unmistakable in its malice. 

"You breath because I allow it little flower. You would do well to remember."

Angmar stood watching in mild interest as Morgoth changed forms with little effort. The black smokey shadow invaded every bit of the elf’s body. The scream cutting off in a choked desperate need for air. It was only a second. Barely a blink in their existence. Yet the elf slumped gasping and was ashen as though he had suffered a millenia. A useful technique he thought to himself. Fear finally flickered on the elf’s face.  
“Your Grace. I agree he would be a most amusing little thing to break for you. I would not seek to take that which you own.”  
Morgoth’s presence settled in the room like a heavy cloud. His voice inside the heads of all gathered. “What is the purpose of your request then Angmar?” The amusement and curiosity was not lost on any. Shadow like fingers grazed the bleeding whip mark along the elf’s back. The resulting gasp of pain was mildly satisfying.

“This elf proclaimed the Doom of myself and my Lord. Participated in efforts to fell us. And succeed in one instance to theart my plans to retain control of Arda. He has been embued with the powers of a Maia through your brother's words. I have personal grievance with him. Though I understand that holds very little sway to what he is. Paticularly to you, your grace.”  
Morgoth made a sound almost as though he were humming. “An emissary of my brother to once more destroy the little hold I had on the world I owned. That I created and helped populate.” Morgoth’s shadow solidified into a hand within the golden tresses and yanked them hard pulling Glorfindel’s head back. “Power that was not yours to hold courses through you to destroy that which I carefully created. That my dearest Mairon maintained and continued to grow in my wake."

Glorfindel forced his eyes to remain open despite the agony of the chains tightening the collar around his throat. Defiant sea blue eyes locked on the Dark Lord. No fear shown forth. He would not blink in the eyes of this Darkness. He knew well that they would take back what belonged to them. They had before. Even if he would not be there to see it done. Air choked off any words he would say but his eyes needed no verbal assistance.  
Morgoth laughed. Releasing the hair with a disturbingly intimate caress he moved to his throne once more his shadows dancing and toying with the prisoner before finding their form in their master once more. “You may have him. For now. Tame him for me. We will see how long this Vanya’s fire will burn.” Turning as he sat once more and tooks up the strange lock of red hair he grinned. “I am sure he will be far less entertaining than the youngest of Finwe’s brood.”

Glorfindel’s face paled as fury lit his eyes brighter than they have been since the battle that drove him to his capture. Surely. Surely he was baiting him. He could not possibly have found Lord Finarfin’s hide out. Nor the other cells that held various locations on the Island. Not so quickly. No he was baiting him. Snarling and pulling at his chains Glorfindel ignored the whip that once again bit into his flesh. “You have changed little in the lies that spew from our mouth, Demon. I believe nothing of your words.” It was only now that his mind supplied a disturbing realization. That lock of hair the beast was playing with. Only one elf currently had that exact shade of red upon his head. Again cold fear balled itself in Glorfindel’s stomach. For that elf had been one of the general’s within the camp of the last two sons of Finwe. And he would not have fallen into the hands of the enemy alone.

Angmar grinned and bowed moving to grab one of the chains attached to the collar. “You are as generous as you are gracious. I am greatful for the opportunity to exact my vengeance on this one.” Pulling and speaking a word in Black Speech that made Glorfindel cringe in agony, he watched as the chains released their hold and once more his new plaything stood shackled foot and hand and hopeless of rescue. “Come golden one. You belong to me now.”

Glorfindel's eyes did not leave Morgoth as he ground out, "I belong to no one."


End file.
